Saved the Best for Last
by Kwijiboe
Summary: Just a plain old Takari Song-fic from Kari's P.O.V.


Hey guys! I made this one up in under an hour. So don't expect it to be good. It's a song-fic to the song **Saved the Best for Last **by Vanessa Williams. I don't why I chose this song, but I did. Heard it over the radio and thought I might make something out of it. I needed a break from the **The Digi Hero **anyway. Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own Digimon or any of their characters, and I did, who knows? Oh and by the way, it's Takari, from Kari's PoV, anyway, enough blabbering from me. On with the story!

****

SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST

__

Sometimes the snow falls down in June

Sometimes the Sun goes 'round the moon 

I walk slowly down the streets of Odaiba, gazing upwards as I watch the snow fall gracefully onto the streets. I walk into the park where we usually met and then, I see you.

__

I see the passion in your eyes

Sometimes it's all a big surprise

I look at you, and you smile one your heart stopping smiles. I can't help but blush and smile at you. You walk towards me and hug me tightly, much tighter than before, and I knew that something was wrong. I look at you with worry, but all you do is smile and say, "I'm glad you came."

All I do is smile and hug you back, even though inside, I feel like just grabbing you and kissing you, I wished that you loved me as I did you. 

__

Cuz there was a time when all I did was wish

You'd tell me this was love

It's not the way I hoped, or how I planned

But somehow, it enough

You found someone that you loved, but it wasn't me. I cried that night you told me, but I never told you. I was happy and sad, happy that you found someone to love, but sad that I wasn't the one. I saw you the next day, walking around, arm in arm, with the girl you said you loved. And I knew then, that I would remain only as your friend. And I was glad, that you still gave me your attention. It was enough for me to stay as happy as I was before.

__

And now we're standing face to face 

Isn't this world a crazy place

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last

You release me from our hug and look at me and look up at the sky, where the eclipse had finished. As you watch the now visible stars you say, "Nice night isn't it?" All I do is just stare at you, not looking anywhere else but you. You turn you gaze to me, catching me off-guard. I look away, with a blush on my face, you seemed to noticed, because you touched my chin, and turned my head to face him, face to face. I could see love in your eyes and I wondered, if it could be true. You stare at me for a while, until you break the silence saying, "I was a fool all along not to realize..." I look at you with confusion, and again, you smile that heart-stopping smile. You walk up to me and place your hands around me, pulling me closer to you. And then you say, 

"How beautiful you are." 

__

All of the nights you came to me

Some silly girl had set you free

You wondered how you'll make it through

I wondered what was wrong with you

I was lost for words, I wasn't exactly prepared for that. I was about to say something when you started talking again. "Do you remember those all those nights that I visited. And how I told you that another girl had just broken up with me, because I didn't feel quite right?" 

I nod, remembering those nights, you came to me everytime a girl had let you go. You never felt quite right, you kept talking about why you never found someone that was right, and how you'll find someone that will love you back. 

__

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else

And share your dreams with me

While you wondered that, I wondered why you kept telling me. Why would you love someone else, and tell me your dreams of the right lady. It didn't make sense to me that you could give your love to someone else, but share your dreams with me.

__

Sometimes the very thing, you're looking for

Is the one thing, you can't see

I looked at you, and I felt sad to see you so sad. The tears in your eyes made me want to cry as well. I just hugged you and said that everything would be alright. Which worked, because the very next day, you would come up to me and give me a big tight hug saying, "I feel much greater now. Thanks"

__

But now we're standing face to face

Isn't this world a crazy place

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You went and saved the best for last

I can now feel your breath on my face as you inch you face closer and closer to mine. Our lips were millimeters apart, I closed my eyes as I felt your lips touch mine. A feeling of warmth and pleasure filled me, and we held that position for some time before we slowly pulled away.

__

Sometimes the very thing, you're looking for

Was the one thing, you couldn't see

He looked at me with a smile, and now I knew that my dream came true. We stared at each other for a long time, just admiring each other's faces, like they've only just met after a long time.

__

Sometimes the snow falls down in June

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon

And just when I thought our chance had passed

You went and saved the best for last

He only said five words to me after that long staring contest, ones that I will treasure for the rest of my life.

"I love you Hikari Kamiya"

I smiled and looked at him, once I again, not saying anything. Since I haven't said anything to him since we met, it was hard to get the words out of my mouth. After a few seconds, I finally managed to get them out.

"And I love you Takeru Takaishi"

And with that, he held me so that our bodies were just touching each other, and pulled me into the first real kiss. My dream has finally come true, I had thought that he would never like me as more than a friend. It was too bad he didn't tell me as soon as I got here. But, he went and saved the best for last.

__

You went and saved the best for last…

****

HEY HEY! My first ever song-fic. I am so damn proud. I needed a break from the Digi-Hero, so I thought I might just do a small song-fic. Expect more, because I feel like making some more up. At least 2 more before I finally finish THE DIGI HERO.  
Anyway, R+R if you wish people. Try and be a bit light, it is my first song-fic.

Till then,

Kwijiboe.


End file.
